Night Love
by QueensKhioneandFernis
Summary: Eh, sucky title, I know. But I couldn't think of anything else. Anyways, this is the result of my last poll 'What yaoi couple should I write a lemon one- shot for'. Need I say more? More info inside. Also, fangirls... well, maybe you should prepare yourselves for massive nosebleeds. WARNING YAOI! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE! *Cover changes with couple*
1. Chapter 1

**So... you guys voted on my poll 'What yaoi couple should I do a lemon one- shot for?'. And I'll tell you...**

**IT WAS A TIE! Yep, that's right. A tie between Kyoya and Nile, and Toby and Zeo. So, while I'm gonna put up the two one- shots, the Toby/ Zeo one following in a second chapter to this one, I'm also gonna tell you the results of the rest of the poll...**

**1)Kyoya and Nile**

**2) Toby and Zeo**

**3) Da Xiang and Chao Xin**

**4) Masamune and King**

**5) Ryuga and Kenta**

**6) Aguma and Bao**

**7) Tsubasa and Yuu**

**8) Dynamis and Tithi**

**9) Wales and Julian**

**10) Chao Xin and Masamune**

**11) Ryuto and Kakeru**

**Now, I'm also considering doing yaoi one- shots for each of these couples and adding on to the winning two. Which would mean... any of you yaoi fangirls out there- and I'm one too- get the blood bags ready, 'cause something tells me you'll get some serious nosebleed.**

**Oh well, whichever, whatever. So, this is the first one- shot, Kyoya and Nile! Hope you enjoy!**

**Oh, one more thing, but I think it's painfully obvious... WARNING! YAOI! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

**Okay, now I'm done. Read and review!**

* * *

><p>Nile groaned softly as Kyoya pinned him to the bed in the corner of their room. Their hips ground together, creating a delicious friction that both boys craved more for.<p>

Nile tugged at Kyoya's loose hair, back arched against the one above him as the greenette bit and nipped at the Egyptian's neck and throat. A low, throaty moan rose from the depths of Nile's mouth, making Kyoya shiver at the needy sound.

"K- Kyoy- AH!" Nile gasped out as the elder grinded his hips down hard into Nile's.

"Hm?" Kyoya murmured into the younger's neck- specifically, his pulse point. Kyoya smirked as Nile whimpered; The greenette already knew where his lover's weak spots were.

Nile growled, and his hands shot from their place in Kyoya's hair, to inside his pants, where he grasped the greenette's pulsing, hard, heated member.

Kyoya gasped in pleasure, eyes slipping shut, and it took all he had not to collapse on top of Nile at the feeling.

"Feel good, Kyoya?" Nile purred, once he had his breath back.

Kyoya cracked one eye open to glare at the brunette, only to gasp again as Nile's thumb rubbed over the slit of his erection.

"Nile..." Kyoya moaned, lowly, shivering.

"What?" Nile blinked, 'innocently'.

Kyoya growled, and before the younger knew it, his hands were above his head, his breath caught in a searing kiss, and a hand wrapped around his own member.

"I'll show you how to _really_ scream." Kyoya growled in Nile's ear, before locking their lips together again.

Nile tried to keep silent, but it was impossible; Kyoya knew exactly what he was doing.

Kyoya's hand went torturously slow up Nile's erection, and completely passed the head as he stroked downwards, his nail brushing the space between Nile's balls and erection.

Nile was soon thrashing and writhing and twisting in an effort to get more friction, but Kyoya's weight on top of him prevented him from doing much; Plus, he was seriously needing some air.

Kyoya finally pulled away, stilling his hand as Nile panted.

"Damn... you..." Nile gasped.

"But I've just started." Kyoya murmured.

Nile groaned, "If you keep this up, I'll die!"

"Oh, believe me, I won't let that happen." Kyoya's lips closed over Nile's again.

Nile gasped as Kyoya finally rubbed over the head of his erection, sending jolts of pleasure up the Egyptian's spine. The boy squeezed his eyes shut, rocking as well as he could into Kyoya's grip, creating a bit more friction.

Before Nile knew it, he was on the edge of release, and was about to explode when-

Kyoya pulled away completely.

Nile was infuriated, "You fucking bitch! You knew I was close!"

Kyoya smirked in the darkness, and there was the sound of swishing denim, "I told you I was just getting started."

Before Nile could say anything, Kyoya was on top of him and there was something probing at his enterance, making him still in realization. A shiver of pleasure ran through him as Kyoya pushed inside of him. A low, sultry moan rose up in Nile's throat as he became fully seated, feeling Kyoya's pulsing member inside him.

"Damn it Nile... you're tight." Kyoya growled, nipping at the younger's pulse point.

Nile groaned, "Kyoya... move..."

Kyoya gladly complied, and within moments, he was pounding hard into Nile, who tried, and failed, to keep quiet. In desperation to stay silent, Nile covered his mouth, but Kyoya grabbed his wrists and shoved them over his head.

"Don't keep quiet." Kyoya bit at Nile's earlobe, earning a half- whine, half- yelp sound, "I want to hear everything."

Soon, both felt their release upon them. Nile could feel his body coiling, the heat building up-

With a scream, Nile's back arched and he came, his vision turning white for a moment, before it was over, and he collapsed back on to the bed, panting wildly.

Kyoya was quick to follow, letting out a low groan as he came inside the younger. Nile let out a low hiss as he felt Kyoya detatch from him and collapse next to him.

Kyoya smirked, "What? Want another round?"

Nile glared, "You wish."

Kyoya laughed as he brought the sheets and covers up over them, "Just thought I'd ask."

Nile rolled his eyes as his lover pulled him flush against his chest, "Whatever. Let's just go to sleep."

"Mm... Good idea." Kyoya hummed.

And within minutes, both were asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! I'm so sorry for making you wait! Anyways, this is the Toby and Zeo one- shot. But I should tell you, this story will be slow moving, as I have decided to do one shots for all of the couples mentioned in the first chapter.**

**Now, fangirls, remember- bloodbags and tissues for the nosebleeds.**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>"Mmph-" The silverette grunted as he was slammed up against the wall, "Zeo! Not now! We have to train!"<p>

"Training can wait." Zeo murmured into Toby's neck, nipping at the junction of shoulder and neck and drawing a moan out of his lover.

"Z- Zeo... seriously!" Toby placed his hands on Zeo's chest, trying to push him away, but Zeo simply grabbed his wrists and placed them over his head, before locking his lips back on the silverette's. Toby struggled, weakly, before Zeo slipped his tounge into Toby's mouth. Toby moaned, eyes rolling up into the back of his head as he slumped against the wall, letting Zeo dominate him.

Zeo backed away a step with a chuckle, "What were you saying about training?"

Toby glared, his wrists still pinned to the wall. He jumped up a little, wrapping his legs around Zeo's hips and pulled him back to him, their groins rubbing together. Both teens let out moans at the friction that sent shivers down their spines.

"Damn it Toby." Zeo hissed, before working quickly to get Toby's light brown sweatshirt off. Toby worked just as fast to push Zeo's red and black jacket off of the brown and beige haired teen's shoulders.

Before Zeo could even _think_ to touch Toby again, his boyfriend grabbed his arms and pushed him away, to the corner of the room and on to their bed. Zeo smirked as Toby straddled over his lap, settling to where either one of them moved, their clothed erections would rub together, creating little zips of electricity that raced up their spines.

Toby placed his hands on Zeo's jaw, his fingers stretching out and curling into his duo colored hair. Leaning down, he connected their lips, his tounge instantly darting to massage Zeo's. Zeo smirked mentally and opened his mouth, and the duo's tounges began a wild and frantic dance of passion, lust, and love.

Zeo reached up to wrap his arms around Toby's waist but the second his hands settled on the silverette's hips, Toby jerked away and Zeo's hands were slapped away. Zeo looked confused as Toby stood up.

"No touching." Toby smirked, almost evilly.

Zeo groaned, "Toby! Please!"

"Nope." Toby sang as he leaned in just enough so he could catch Zeo's earlobe between his teeth. Zeo shivered as Toby blew on the shell of his ear. Toby pulled away with a playful smirk.

Zeo scowled, crossing his arms as he sent a half hearted glare at his lover. His annoyance quickly turned to surprise as Toby slowly began to pull his black shirt off, revealing inch by inch of creamy, pale skin.

Zeo's mouth watered, and his fingers twitched as he fought to _not_ touch Toby.

But as Toby began stripping out of his jeans, socks, and shoes, Zeo decided, to hell with it, and pounced on Toby, his resolve having far beyond crumbled. Toby yelped as Zeo all but threw him on the bed. He watched with wide eyes as Zeo pulled his own clothes off, save for his boxers, and crawled on top of Toby. He laid his hands on either side of Toby's head, his face hovering inches from Toby's. Toby swallowed, pleasure and nervousness racing through his veins.

"Zeo?" He squeaked.

"I'll teach you to tease me." Zeo growled, one hand sliding up under the pillow Toby's head rested on. Toby's eyes widened in realization as Zeo sat over his hips, using his other hand to push Toby's hands up against the headboard and pull a set of handcuffs out from underneath the pillow.

Toby whined, "Zeo? Really? Must you tie me up?"

"Yes." Was Zeo's answer as he slipped the cool, metal shackles around Toby's wrists and to the headboard.

Toby pouted, upset. He quickly changed his mind about Zeo's actions as said teen leaned down to kiss him, gently. While the silverette was distracted, Zeo's hand trailed down Toby's lean and muscled body, into his boxers, where his fingers found and wrapped around his boyfriend's erection.

Toby broke the kiss with a gasp and loud moan, "Z- Zeo...!"

Zeo chuckled, whispering huskily into Toby's ear, "Feel good?"

Toby keened, letting out a whine, "Zeo! Fuck me, please!"

Zeo halted in his ministrations, and met Toby's lust filled eyes- his pupils were blown wide, so only a slight ring of blue gray was visible. Zeo smirked, realizing how desperate Toby was.

"Beg." Zeo ordered.

Toby's eyes widened, "W- What?"

"You heard me. If you really want me to fuck you, beg for it."

Toby shifted a little, and Zeo squeezed his lover's erection, causing Toby to whimper in pain and pleasure.

"Zeo... please." Toby pleaded.

"Please what?" Zeo smirked.

"F- Fuck me" Toby whispered, "Please, Zeo! I want you inside of me!"

Zeo groaned, pulling his hand, now sticky with pre- cum, out of Toby's boxers. He caught the hopeful look on Toby's face, and he grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"How do you want it, Toby?" Zeo asked, standing and pushing his boxers off. He reached into the nightstand drawer, pulling a bottle of lube out, "Tell me, otherwise I'll do you the way I want."

"I want you..." Toby trailed off as he watched Zeo slick himself up.

"Want me to what?" Zeo whispered, pulling Toby's own underwear out, "Tell me now."

"H- hard..." Toby choked as Zeo wrapped his fingers around his erection again, "A- and fast... _Zeo, please_!"

"Again." Zeo ordered.

"Damn it, Zeo!" Toby snarled, patience wearing thin, "Fuck me hard and fast, damn it!"

"Ooh, touchy." Zeo teased, "But your wish is my command."

Zeo placed his hands on Toby's hips, aligning himself to Toby's entrance. Toby whimpered as the head of Zeo's erection popped into him. Not caring of how painful it would be, Toby brought his legs up around Zeo's waist and pulled him. He and Zeo both cried out at the pleasure- Zeo from Toby's heat, and Toby from how full he felt.

"Toby..." Zeo groaned, voice low and husky.

"Zeo..." Toby hissed between teeth, "_Fuck. Me."_

Zeo groaned again, before pulling out a little, and snapping his hips sharply forward. Toby cried out as the first hit caused his entire body to feel as though it were on fire. He screamed again as Zeo began pounding into him over and over, with every hit slamming into his prostate.

"Z- Zeo!" Toby choked around his cries of pleasure, "I- I'm gonna cum!"

Zeo growled, "Not yet, you aren't."

Toby let out a shrieked growl as Zeo wrapped his forefinger and thumb tightly around the base of his erection, "Zeo!"

Zeo continued to pound into Toby, his hips pistoning forward. Toby writhed beneath him, trying to get Zeo to loosen his hold on him.

"Please..." He choked out.

Zeo suddenly stilled, his body tensing. His mouth fell open in pleasure as he spilled his seed into his lover. Gasping, he pulled out and collapsed on to Toby.

It was a few minutes later that he realized Toby was whimpering. He chuckled, realizing that he hadn't given his lover a chance to cum. Smirking up between strands of his hair, Zeo traveled down Toby's body, to his erection. With an even wider smirk, he slipped his mouth over Toby's erection, causing the silverette to moan in pleasure.

"Z- Zeo!" Toby cried, his legs locking over Zeo's shoulders. He was gasping for breath at the waves of pleasure washing over him.

Zeo hollowed his cheeks out and pulled upwards, creating a suction that had Toby keening.

Toby gasped, "Z- Zeo! I- I'm gonna-!"

Toby cried out as he reached his end. Zeo easily swallowed Toby's seed, in an almost greedy way, before sitting up, wiping his mouth. Grinning, he leaned up and unlocked Toby's wrists. Toby slumped into the bed with a groan. He smiled weakly as Zeo kissed him, pulling the blankets over their legs and up their waists as he locked his arms around the silverette's waist.

"Toby! Zeo!" The moment was broken by Masamune and King bursting into their room, coming to a screeching halt as they stared at the now glaring Zeo and Toby.

"What the-?!" King exclaimed, "Why are you two-"

"King, let's come back later." Masamune looked uncomfortable as he grabbed King's- hand?- and pulled him out of the room.

Toby chuckled as the door shut behind them.

"What?" Zeo asked.

"I knew they were together."

Zeo chuckled, "Of course. They're practically joined at the hip- why are you surprised?"

"Touche."

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**So, my original plan was to go in order from most votes to least votes, but I decided against it. Why? Because this is my story and I want to start with who I ship the hardest- and that would be Julian and Wales. Yeah, sue me for liking an odd couple, but there's another girl on this site that does too. So without further ado, I dedicate this chapter to Fanfic Jewel!**

* * *

><p>Julian grumbled to himself as he entered his bedroom, cursing his long day at work.<p>

No sooner had the door shut behind him, than a pair of arms snaked around his waist and pulled him flush against the body behind him.

Before Julian could look behind him or utter a sound of protest, there was a set of lips on the spot just under his ear. Julian, despite his best efforts not to, groaned softly and melted into the touch.

After a few moments, a voice whispered in his ear, "How do you deal with those employees of yours?"

Julian growled and turned around in the arms holding him, "Must you bring them up right now, Wales?"

Amused, cerculan blue eyes met Julian's sapphire ones, "Just asking. Do they not ever annoy you?"

"Ten times a day and twice before Friday." Julian grumbled, turning away from his companion and shedding his red jacket. He threw it over the footboard of his bed, before sitting on the mattress and leaning over to take his shoes and socks off.

There was a laugh, and a set of hands suddenly on either side of his face, pulling his head up. Julian barely had a chance to inhale before Wales' hungry lips met his own. Julian moaned, the sound muffled, and brought his arms up to wrap around the redhead's neck, his own pale fingers threading through the ginger hair.

Wales groaned quietly at the feeling of having his hair pulled. Stepping forwards, he pushed Julian on to his back. Julian broke the kiss, moving to lay fully on his bed. Wales followed him, stretching out over the blonde. Wales groaned as Julian's legs wrapped around his own hips tightly, pulling the older flush against the dishieveled blonde.

Julian reached up, his fingers threading through Wales' hair again, and pulling his head down for their lips to meet harshly- unlike the one before, this one was rougher, more passionate.

After a few moments, in which the need for air became too much, Wales pulled away, "Damn, you know how to kiss."

"I'm Italian." Was Julian's snarky response. One of his hands moved from Wales' hair, to the shirt he wore. The blonde made quick work of the first few buttons of the blue fabric.

"Eager, much?" Wales chuckled, leaning down and kissing the younger's neck. Julian groaned, his fingers halting in getting the redhead's shirt off. A second later, he let out a startled yelp as a bolt of pain suddenly rippled from the side of his neck. He looked up as Wales pulled back.

"You didn't-" Julian cut off at Wales' smirk.

"Give you a hickey? Yes. I did." Wales grinned.

"Wales-" Julian didn't have a chance to start his rant, as he cut off in a strangled moan when Wales suddenly ground their hips together.

Julian cracked an eye open to glare at Wales, "I swear, I will get you back for that."

"Don't act like you don't love it." Wales smirked back.

Julian hissed, before suddenly finishing his task of getting Wales out of his shirt. Wales leaned up away from Julian, slipping his arms out of the blue fabric and tossing it somewhere within the room.

Julian groaned to himself, admiring the alabaster body above him. He reached a hand out, tracing a finger from collarbone to the hem of the redhead's pants. Wales shivered under the light touch. Julian smirked at him, "Cold?"

Wales glared down at him, "You wish." He leaned down, his lips next to Julian's ear, his breath hot and moist on the blonde's ear. Julian shivered, only to yelp as Wales suddenly bit into his earlobe, "Wales!"

Wales' chuckle rumbled both their chests, and Julian groaned at the vibrations.

"You know," Wales drawled, huskily, "You're wearing a few too many clothes for my liking."

Julian smirked back at the redhead, "So what're you gonna do about it?"

Wales growled, and Julian yelped as Wales suddenly, and quite literally, tore his shirt open, "That's silk!"

"I'll pay for it." Was Wales' response, as he leaned down and began kissing the hollow of Julian's throat, and then going on downwards. Julian groaned, arching his back into the touch.

Wales fingers were working on the button and zipper of Julian's pants when there was suddenly a knock on the blonde's bedroom door.

Julian let out a yelp. Wales' entire body went rigid and he shot straight up into a sitting position.

"Julian?" A voice asked, "Mind if I come in for a minute?"

"Oh, gods, it's Nero. _Hide!_" Julian hissed. He took off the shredded remains of his shirt, "Now!"

Wales arched an eyebrow, ready to argue. But the door was opening and Wales dove over the side of the bed, hiding between it and the wall.

Julian barely made it to a sitting position on the side of his bed, before Nero walked in.

"What, Nero?" Julian asked, irritated, "I'm trying to get ready for bed!"

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I... just wanted to see how youe were doing..." Nero trailed off, looking around the room, before a smirk settled over his features, "But I see you've already got your stress reliever with you."

"Uh, I don't." Julian replied, glaring at his brother.

"Then please explain why your shirt is on the floor and in ruins," Nero pointed, "And why Wales' shoes and own shirt are on the floor." He paused, observing his brother, "And the hicky on your neck."

Julian fell off his bed, and there was a groan and the sound of someone banging their head against the wall.

"Damn it, you're too perceptive, kid." Wales growled, making himself known. He sat on Julian's bed, glaring at Nero.

Nero smirked, and waved a hand, "Hey, whatever makes my brother happy. Now, I think you two were in the middle of something, so I'll be leaving." He turned to the door, and made sure his entire body was in the hallway, before poking his head back inside, "Just make sure you don't keep the whole house up tonight."

Julian's launcher came flying at Nero's head. The younger blonde cackled, and slammed the door, bolting for the safety of his own room.

Julian growled from his place on the floor, muttering death threats under his breath in Italian. Wales shivered at the dark tone, and moved to where he was sitting on Julian's side of the bed, "You have any idea what that voice is doing to me right now?"

Julian looked up from his place on the floor, and, seeing the lustful look on Wales' face, smirked, "I can think of a few things."

Wales reached out, and Julian took his hand. Almost instantly, Wales pulled the Italian flush against his own body, kissing him harshly. Julian groaned, low in the back of his throat as he moved to straddle the slightly older. Both their hearts leapt into their throats as the action caused their clothed groins to rub together.

Julian let out a quiet whimper at the pleasure that coursed through his body at the movement, and Wales smirked to himself. He picked Julian up and turned, laying him flat on his back on his bed. His fingers resumed their earlier of actions of getting the blonde's pants undone and shoved down his legs. Julian's legs locked around his waist, grinding his hips into Wales'. The redhead groaned.

"Wales..." Julian murmured between their kisses, "Too many..." A gasp left his throat as Wales' fingers traced over the bulge in boxers, "Clothes..."

"So what're you gonna do about it?" Wales repeated Julian's earlier words, and the blonde scowled.

"Payback for my shirt." Was Julian's dark promise, and he suddenly lurched, flipping them over so he was on top of Wales and straddling his waist.

Wales yelped, but the sound died off in his throat as Julian suddenly, and very quickly, pushed both his pants and boxers down in a fluid movement. Before the redhead could even think to catch his breath, a wet heat engulfed him and it took all of his willpower not scream out in pleasure.

Julian groaned softly as Wales' fingers threaded through his hair, gripping tightly. The vibrations caused a broken moan to slip from Wales' mouth, and his fingers threaded deeper into the blonde's scalp. Julian hummed a little, and all at once, Wales pulled the blonde off his erection, and kissed him.

Julian arched an eyebrow when they broke their kiss, "What was that for?"

"If you didn't stop, I was gonna come in your mouth. And though that's a very tempting thought, I want to be in you when I come." Wales murmured into Julian's throat, feeling the blonde shiver at his words. He suddenly held up three of his fingers to Julian's mouth, "Suck."

Julian greedily took the offered digits into his mouth. Making sure not break eye contact with the redhead, he made a show of his actions. Wales found himself entranced by the blonde. Eventually, he had to pull away with a groan, "You're going to be the death of me, I swear."

Julian only smirked at him, and groaned as Wales slipped his boxers off, 'accidentally' brushing his erection. A gasp escaped his lips as one of Wales' fingers probed inside him.

"Relax." Wales murmured into the blonde's throat, his lips working on the spot just under Julian's ear. Julian whimpered and quickly relaxed, not noticing the redhead slip another finger inside him, stretching him.

"M- More..." Julian gasped, fingers scratching down Wales' back.

Wales gladly supplied, slipping a third finger into the Italian. A low groan pealed out of Julian's throat. After several moments of preparation, Julian suddenly slammed his lips on Wales, their kiss harsh. When Julian pulled away, he panted, "Now... I want you in me now."

Wales groaned, and withdrew his fingers, rolling a quivering Julian on to his back. Slowly, he slipped inside the younger, gritting his teeth at the tight heat that surrounded him. It took all of his will not to start thrusting.

Seemed Julian wanted just the opposite, as he clawed at Wales' back, hissing, "Fuck me, hard... fast..."

Wales only too gladly complied, leaning down and over the blonde to kiss him. The new angle had Wales hitting Julian's prostate. If it hadn't been for the redhead kissing him, Julian was quite sure he would've screamed out in pleasure.

After several moments of intense kissing, and Wales working to make sure Julian didn't wake the whole household, Julian broke the kiss all at once, arching into Wales with a gasp as his vision turned stark white. With a breathless cry, he came hard.

Wales grit his teeth, managing a few more thrusts before he moaned loudly and emptied himself into the blonde. He managed to use the last of his strength to pull out and pull the covers over them before collapsing next to the sated blonde.

"Mm... we need to do this more often..." Julian murmured, curling up into his boyfriend's side.

"Yeah..." Wales murmured back, kissing the blonde's neck, "Just make sure, next time...?"

"What?" Julian hummed.

"You lock the door. I don't want your brother walking in on us again."

Julian hit him over the head with a pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be a lime- bordering- lemon with Tsubasa and Yuu. You can see why it would be a lower rating can't you? Good. Until next time, review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I know I said this would be a TsubasaXYuu chapter, but I had no inspiration for them! But this is a RyugaXKenta chapter, and it's only a lime, with a bit of fluff at the end. Also, depending on the next chapter/ couple, you may or may not get a lemon. I haven't decided.**

**Oh well, read and review!**

* * *

><p>Kenta let out a full- hearted groan when Ryuga stepped between his legs. He could feel his partner's erection through his pants. Deciding to be a little daring, Kenta wrapped his legs around Ryuga's waist and his arms around Ryuga's neck, before using his upper body strength to rock himself up and down against Ryuga's groin.<p>

The reaction was immediate.

Ryuga let out a positively feral growl, before half- blindly making his way through the apartment, to the living room. There, he all but threw Kenta on to the couch, before pouncing on top of the younger.

"Can't... get to... the bed?" Kenta gasped in pleasure as Ryuga began opening his shirt and nipping at the exposed skin.

"Not with what you're doing to me, you little tease." Ryuga growled back, finally undoing the last button on Kenta's shirt. Quickly, Kenta raised himself up so Ryuga could slip it off his shoulders.

One too many times, Ryuga had been impatient and just ripped the fabric in half.

Kenta fumbled with the hem of Ryuga's shirt, trying to get it off. Ryuga helped by simply pushing Kenta's hands away and pulling it off himself.

As always, Kenta found himself breathless at the golden expanse of skin that met his eyes. Reaching out, he ran his hand lightly over the six pack abs, making Ryuga shiver and let out a small groan.

"Cold?" Kenta smirked up at his lover.

Ryuga glared down at Kenta, and reached out, grabbing the greenette's wrists and pinning them over his head.

Kenta pouted, his lower lip jutting out. Ryuga leaned down and gently bit on the lip, nibbling on it a little.

Kenta let out a muffled squeak, "Ryuga!"

"Hm?" Ryuga moved from Kenta's lips, to his neck, his mouth working on the column of pale flesh. He ran his tongue over Kenta's pulse point, feeling him shiver under him.

Ryuga bit down, and Kenta choked out a groan, before a low moan escaped his mouth, as Ryuga gently licked over the bite.

"Ryuga..." Kenta hissed, struggling against the grip the older had on his wrists, "_Please..._"

Ryuga moved his hand gripping Kenta's wrists, barely being able to place it next to his head to brace himself, before Kenta reached up, fingers tangling almost painfully in his white and red hair, and dragging him down for their lips to meet in a rough and passionate kiss.

Ryuga groaned softly into the kiss, his free hand threading through Kenta's green hair.

"Kenta…" Ryuga groaned, kissing the greenette between breaths, "Wait…"

"Wha- at?" Kenta whined, and Ryuga leaned back, scowling at the younger teen. The greenette knew exactly what that voice did him, but he constantly did it all the time anyways.

And the smirk on Kenta's face showed he knew what he was doing too.

Ryuga scowled down at him and Kenta shivered at the dark look on his face.

"Careful how you act around me." Ryuga warned, her amber eyes darkening and making Kenta shiver again.

Ryuga leaned down slowly, catching Kenta's lips in a surprisingly gentle kiss.

Kenta moaned softly into the kiss, his hands slipping up to thread through Ryuga's hair and tugging roughly. He let out a muffled yelp when Ryuga suddenly bit his lip, forcing his mouth open so he could thrust his tongue into the greenette's mouth.

One of Kenta's hands went from Ryuga's hair, to his belt, where he began to blindly tug and loosen it. He managed to get it loose and slip it out of the loops of Ryuga's jeans. The belt fell to the floor with a clatter.

Ryuga grabbed Kenta's hand before he could start on the button and zip of his jeans. Kenta was impatient, however, ripping his hand out of Ryuga's grasp and going for the waistband of his jeans again.

"Kenta…" Ryuga warned, and pulled away again. In the back of his mind, alarms were sounding red, telling him to stop, wait a minute, think about what he was doing. His eyes were soft as he spoke, "You're not even eighteen yet."

"But I will be in two years!" Kenta whined, "Please?"

"No."

"But Ry-"

"Kenta. No."

Kenta sulked, crossing his arms over his bare chest and glaring up at older teen.

"Why must you insist I be eighteen?" He groaned, "I mean, look at Nile and Kyoya! Nile's only seventeen!"

"Their relationship has nothing to do with ours. Now stop sulking." Ryuga frowned. He shifted a little, so he wasn't crushing the younger.

Kenta sighed, knowing he had to relent, "Hand me my shirt?"

Ryuga reached down to the floor, picking up the younger's shirt. Kenta slipped it on, and only buttoned a few of the buttons. His hair was messed up, his face still flushed from the heavy make- out session, and from Ryuga had had pinned him down by the wrists, there was slight bruising.

Ryuga looked away, feeling a wave of guilt wash over him; That was another reason he wasn't quite ready to go all the way with the younger. He was afraid of would happen if he lost control- he could hurt the one he loved most.

"Ryuga." Kenta moved to where he was straddling the older's waist, "I know that look. Care to tell me what's going on in that thick skull of yours?"

Ryuga leaned back into the cushions of the couch, staring up into Kenta's brown eyes.

"Just thinking about you." Ryuga murmured, "Why do you stay? I could turn and hurt you at any given time and yet you stay right by my side."

"Because I know you would never hurt me, despite what you think." Kenta said, gently. Ryuga snorted, and Kenta frowned, "I mean it Ryuga."

Ryuga sighed and leaned his head back against the cushions of the couch, having to internally admit the younger had a point.

He jumped when Kenta's breath ghosted over his collarbone. His arms shot out, wrapping around the greenette's waist. He snapped his head back up to glare at him. Kenta stared at him.

"Kenta-" He started.

"I called your name three times. You didn't respond." Kenta said, softly, "Can you just stop thinking; honestly, you're scaring me. I'm afraid you'll turn into Yuki or something!"

Ryuga scowled, and moved fast, flipping the younger under him, "What was that, brat?"

Kenta grinned up at him, "Hit a nerve, did I?"

Ryuga huffed, blowing a strand of red hair out of his eyes, "Every damn day, you do."

Then, with only a slight bit of hesitation, leaned down to kiss Kenta.

The greenette only happily returned the sign of affection.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm very much like Ryuga. Do not pressure your partner, or let your partner pressure you into doing something you know you can't do unless you're of age. <strong>

**So, um, review?**


End file.
